backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
We're Knights
" | image = | genre = Rock opera | performer = Jamia Simone Nash (Uniqua) Tyrel Jackson Williams (Tyrone) Thomas Sharkey (Austin) | writer = Evan Lurie Douglas Wieselman | episode = "Tale of the Mighty Knights: Part 1" "Tale of the Mighty Knights: Part 2" }} " " is a song from the episodes "Tale of the Mighty Knights: Part 1" and "Tale of the Mighty Knights: Part 2". *Uniqua *Tyrone *Austin Part 1 Uniqua and Tyrone: We're knights, that's right! With smarts and strength, and guts and might! We're never ever rude, always polite, our knightly skills are out of sight! We're knights, that's right!..... We're knights, that's right! Tyrone: Just yesterday we rode our horses 'cross the fields. Uniqua: We came upon some ogres and we stopped them... with our... shields. Tyrone: Then I saw an angry troll, I thought I was a goner! Uniqua: But I jumped down and trapped him! I did it... for your honor! Tyrone: Next we crossed the river, then scaled the Cliffs of Doom! Uniqua: Then we took a little break and went to the bathroom. Tyrone: We crept into the forest just as it was getting dark! Uniqua: We heard a little cackle, and that's when... we said "Hark!" Tyrone: We saw a brutish beast, that's when we said "Halt!" Uniqua: Then we had him for our breakfast with some butter and salt! Uniqua and Tyrone: We're knights, that's right! With smarts and strength, and guts and might! We're never ever rude, always polite, our knightly skills are out of sight! We're knights, that's right!..... We're knights, that's right! Part 2 Tyrone: The king gave us a challenge, a dear egg to protect! Uniqua: Then it started rolling, which we did not expect! Tyrone: Now we're off and riding to get good Eggbert back. Uniqua: Let's hope that we can get him and that he does not crack. Uniqua and Tyrone: We're knights, that's right! With smarts and strength, and guts and might! We're never ever rude, always polite, our knightly skills are out of sight! We're knights, that's right! We're knights, that's right! With smarts and strength, and guts and might! We're never ever rude, always polite, our knightly skills are out of sight! We're knights, that's right! Part 3 Tyrone: We're knights, that's right! With smarts and strength, Uniqua: We're knights, that's right, with smarts and strength, Tyrone: ...and guts and might! Austin: We're knights, that's right, with smarts and strength... Uniqua: ...and guts and might! Tyrone: We're never ever rude, always polite. Austin: ...and guts and might! Uniqua: We're never ever rude, always polite. Tyrone: Our knightly skills are out of sight! Austin: We're never ever rude, always polite. Tyrone: We're knights, that's right! Uniqua: Our knightly skills are out of sight! Austin: Our knightly skills are out of sight! Austin, Uniqua, and Tyrone: We're knights, that's right! Tyrone: We're knights, that's right! Austin, Uniqua, and Tyrone: We're knights, that's right! *This song is featured on the Nickelodeon soundtrack Born to Play. *This song is featured on the DVD Singing Sensation! Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Trios